


put your head on my shoulder

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: stewart has a hard life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Can be read alone, M/M, POV Original Character, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, ayyyy we got some kissing action, pov stewart the door guard, raphael is the most romantic vampire to have ever existed, raphael's old fashioned flirting aka dancing, this is cotton candy soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: The living room lights are dimmed and ivory candles flicker from tables and nooks. The record player itself is resting upon a stack of records on the coffee table and it's owner has an armful of Simon Lewis.With Raphael in a classic brown pindot trousers with matching waistcoat and Simon in his version of dressed up (see: modified greaser), they make an old vampire's unbeating heart ache with nostalgia.Simon watches his own feet as he makes an attempt at dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a huge thank you to thatbloodyines for the prompt and song recommendation. Slow dancing makes my sentimental heart tremendously happy and the song is very Them. 
> 
> Fic title:  
> Put Your Head on my Shoulder  
> Paul Anka

 

* * *

Simon has a habit of humming to himself, tunes that the others don't recognize.

It's not unpleasant but, much to the second youngest's irritation, they're quite catchy. Yesterday, Stewart overheard the girl humming his latest to herself then scowling when she noticed his curious stare. Everyone else strolls past the fledgling, having grown used to his habits and ism's, and go about their business. Stewart finds it endearing that the baby of the family is leaving his mark on the hotel and it's residents. 

When it comes to Simon's musical tendencies, the clan leader varies. One week he might give the fledgling a sidelong glance when the latter is particularly vocal whereas the next he'd roll his eyes, straighten his back and walk off without a word. Lately Raphael has been leaning toward watching, observing, listening. His eyes tend to soften when Simon closes his eyes to a beat only he can hear and taps out a rhythm on his thigh. 

In that regard, Stewart can relate. Vampirism does not erase precious memories though he almost wishes it had. When he closes his eyes at night he dreams of spinning and dipping his darling Emelia in a cramped kitchen with a Spring breeze coming through an open window. They'd been too poor to afford a radio but that was no matter, he heard music when they touched. He felt the notes to the core and kissing her...well. It felt like every love song ever written was on the curve of her lips. 

Music, he thinks, can make magic. 

* * *

 

It's coming down in buckets on a chilly Friday in November when that old feeling returns in younger hearts. 

The hotel is calm and few have braved the weather to venture to Pandemonium, shopping or the local hangout spot near a mostly abandoned bridge. Or wherever they tend to go, he's content to stay home. There's fresh bags of blood stocked, a meeting has been moved to next week, the shadowhunters visited within the week therefore they shouldn't be dropping in - Raphael and his shadow are free. Stewart is doing his usual guarding of the clan leader's living area when he hears actual music. 

It's a tune he has heard before. It brings to mind crowded dance halls and classic hotrods, pink punch in crystal glasses and a goodnight kiss. 

He listens to the sweet melody:

_-_

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

_Squeeze me oh so tight_

_Show me that you love me too_

_-_

Thinking the fledgling must've found Raphael's record player, he cracks the door open out of curiosity. And also because he'd rather not hear the fit Raphael would throw if it were to get broken. It's an original circa 1953 and he treasures it greatly though it only gathers dust. The music continues and, if breathing were still necessary, his would've caught in his throat.

The living room lights are dimmed and ivory candles flicker from tables and nooks. The record player itself is resting upon a stack of records on the coffee table and it's owner has an armful of Simon Lewis. With Raphael in a classic brown pindot trousers with matching waistcoat and Simon in his version of dressed up (see: modified greaser), they make an old vampire's unbeating heart ache with nostalgia.

 

Simon watches his own feet as he makes an attempt at dancing. They've discarded their shoes and jackets somewhere along the way and Raphael has his sleeves neatly rolled up. The fledgling is struggling but he has a good teacher, Stewart thinks. Maybe not the most patient but that's who Raphael Santiago is.

He reaches behind him and moves Simon's hand downward until it's resting on his lower back.

"Your hand shouldn't be that high. Lower back, baby. Okay?" 

Again, Simon stares at his feet but complies. 

"Simon," Raphael says, startling the fledgling from a deep concentration. He really is giving it his best shot.

"Mm?"

The clan leader hooks a finger under his chin and tilts it upward. "My face is up here."

Simon laughs awkwardly and this must break something loose inside of Raphael because the next thing Stewart knows, he's drawing the young vampire in until they're chest to chest. The music continues as a shocked fledgling takes a moment to suck in an unnecessary breath and bravely wrap his entire arm around Raphael's waist.

_-_

_You and I will fall in love_

_People say love's a game_

_A game you just can't win_

Simon drops his head to Raphael's shoulder and now that his full attention is focused on the man in his arms, he's no longer clumsily swaying. 

_-_

_If there's a way_

_I'll find it someday_

Raphael takes the hand holding his and intertwines it with his own. 

-

 

Stewart is a sentimental man and knows more than most just how many lonely years Raphael spent in Camille's company. Every time he'd made an attempt to bond with one of her nameless victims, she'd drained them dry and forced him to clean up after her. God knows it was a living hell but  _this._ Simon brought the music back, he brought life and the promise of love. The door guard tears up. Just two minutes more and he'll give them privacy - it's not that he's trying to lurk it's just that the sight before him is too beautiful to  _not_ witness. 

 

_-_

_I'll find it someday_

_(...)_

_Put your lips next to mine, dear_

_Won't you kiss me once, baby_

Raphael wraps both of Simon's arms around his neck and slides his own around the small of the fledgling's back. Simon's hands are trembling and he's worrying his lower lip, eyes closed.

-

_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_

_You and I will fall in love_

Stewart dabs his eyes and comes away with damp pink streaks on his fingers.

-

It's Simon who puts everything into motion. His slight height difference works for the better when he pulls back a bit and boldly thumbs Raphael's chin, tugging lightly until his lips part. 

-

_You and I will fall in love_

_-_

"Simon," Raphael murmurs with a hard swallow. 

 

 

The fledgling's mouth hovers near Raphael's, his free hand brushes at the nape of a tanned neck and Stewart _has_ to see if they'll kiss at last before he goes. He isn't some sort of pervert who spies on his family, he's a good man who wants only the best for his brethren. 

 

 

Simon's tongue darts out to lick his lips and Raphael tracks it immediately.

Nervous and hesitant, a shaky voice pleads, "Can I?" 

The clan leader nods sharply, having made his decision before the sentence was even out of Simon's mouth. His arms hang awkwardly at his side and he's seemingly as out of his league and just as worked up as the fledgling is. Nonetheless he wastes no time in capturing Simon's lips with his own, his hands fly up to push into the younger vampire, to keep him there. Not that he needs any convincing. 

The kiss is sweet with closed lips pressing together and holding. It's the simple act of one heart recognizing the other and simply  _existing_ together at this point in time with thousands of moments leading up to the present. 

 

After a moment, Raphael pulls an inch or so away as the music wanes:

_(...)_

_If there's a way, I'll find it someday_

_And then this fool will rush in_

_"Baby,"_ he whispers, peppering Simon's face with loving kisses. The fledgling melts into him and Stewart furtively shuts the door. 

* * *

 

They don't need a record player to hear the music, Stewart thinks. 

He whispers a prayer for his Emelia and swears he feels her all around him even when she's not. Maybe, he thinks, she played a part in this too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my guy raphael is straight outta the 1950's and hasn't evolved far past them. he also flirts like bucky barnes in cap america: the first avenger and do I even need to mention the hair? what I'm getting at is - his romancing is from that era as well, back when dancing was a big deal whether it be swing dancing or a slower more intimate thing so it wouldn't be unusual for him to teach simon to dance as a way of putting the moves on, rusty though he is. 
> 
> think about it: raphael was asleep when simon called in the middle of the day in that s2 episode and he would've came over if it wasn't daylight. that was life at dumort when it came to simon and I get the feeling that simon would've had sleep issues at first aka they spent a lot of daylight hours together while everyone slept. it was a damn fine offscreen romance. 
> 
> anyways! hope you enjoyed this darling 50's boy and his oddly matched other half. also the sentimental hulk of a man who is dutifully allowing you to see through his eyes: stewart. 
> 
> lastly, I don't know a thing about dancing so don't squint too close at the details or lack thereof. after a few min they're not even trying to get into a rhythm tbh.


End file.
